Orochimaru-Sama
by Scribitur Ad Narrandum
Summary: [Naruto][Alternate Universe] Uzumaki Naruto et Shibuyo Kokoro, deux enfants marqués par la tragédie. Leur destin, cependant, en fera deux des plus grands shinobis de la Nation du Feu.
1. 0 - Notes & RaR

**Titre****:** Orochimaru-Sama

**Auteur****:** Uld Ases

**Couples/Personnages****:** Aucun pour l'instant

**Public****:** PG13

**Déni****:** Je ne possède pas Naruto

**Avertissements****:**

**Sommaire****:** Uzumaki Naruto et Shibuyo Kokoro, deux enfants marqués par la tragédie. Leur destin, cependant, en fera deux des plus grands shinobis de la Nation du Feu.

**Notes****:** AU

**Beta(s)****:**

**Graphiques**** :**

* * *

_**27/09/2012**_

_Note de l'auteur_

Voici donc le Chapitre O de cette histoire ou comme je l'appelle, le chapitre des notes, remerciements, réponses aux reviews…

Je remercie Dja-Chan, Chibi Maakuro, Hitto-Sama et OoNakuoO pour leur review, en espérant que le premier chapitre de ce nouveau Orochimaru-Sama leur plaira.


	2. 1 - Au commencement

**Titre****:** Orochimaru-Sama

**Auteur****:** Uld Ases

**Couples/Personnages****:** Aucun pour l'instant

**Public****:** PG13

**Déni****:** Je ne possède pas Naruto

**Avertissements****:**

**Sommaire****:** Uzumaki Naruto et Shibuyo Kokoro, deux enfants marqués par la tragédie. Leur destin, cependant, en fera deux des plus grands shinobis de la Nation du Feu.

**Notes****:** AU

**Beta(s)****:**

**Graphiques**** :**

* * *

A quelques mois d'intervalles, deux grandes tragédies eurent lieu. Le Kyuubi No Yoko attaqua le village de Konoha, entraînant la mort de Yondaime. Un premier enfant fut marqué : Namikaze Naruto, connu plus généralement comme Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuuriki du démon-renard. Deux mois plus tard, le clan de Shibuyo trahit Konoha, entraînant un massacre qui ne serait dépassé que bien plus tard. Un deuxième enfant fut marqué : Shibuyo Kokoro, héritière et unique survivante du clan Shibuyo.

* * *

Naruto avait cinq ans. Et durant toute sa courte vie, il endura de grandes souffrances mais aujourd'hui était le jour où tout allait changer. Le vieil homme Hokage l'avait appelé dans son bureau. Il n'avait rien fait du tout ! Vraiment ! Bien, sauf peindre la boutique du vieux libraire en rose fuchsia. Mais il le méritait, il était un pervers de toute façon !

« Vieil homme ! J'ai rien fait, je jure ! »

Le vieil Hokage sourit au legs de Yondaime. Son dernier étudiant revenait de sa mission à long terme de Suna. Jiraiya et Tsunade avait déjà veillé sur lui de nombreuses fois mais le Conseil estimait que seul Orochimaru pouvait s'occuper du garçon. Il se demandait parfois ce qui était arrivé à ses vieux compagnons d'équipe. Avaient-ils oubliés les enseignements de Shodaime et de Nidaime ?

« Je sais que tu n'as rien fait Naruto, enfin… pratiquement rien fait. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour mon garçon. Mon dernier étudiant revient de sa mission et il a décidé de te prendre chez lui. Il sera ton tuteur, dorénavant. »

« Mais vieil homme… » Naruto mordit sa lèvre. S'il était comme les autres ? Sandaime comprit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto. Il peut être sévère et peut-être légèrement effrayant mais il est bon et s'occupera bien de toi. »

« Sensei… Ne lui dites rien qui puisse lui faire peur d'avantage. » Un homme grand, pâle et avec des yeux étranges se mit dans la lumière. « Bonjour Naruto-kun, je suis Orochimaru, ton nouveau gardien. »

« Bonjour, Orochimaru-Sama. » L'homme-serpent lui sourit.

« Il est tout à fait poli, Sensei. Une étrangeté sachant qu'il traîne souvent avec Jiraiya. »

« Ne soit pas si sévère avec ton coéquipier, Orochimaru… » Rit doucement le vénérable vieil homme.

Un coup à la porte.

« Entrez. »

« Hokage-Sama, Umino Iruka est ici. »

« Merci, Anzu. Faîtes-le patienter. »

« Tous les papiers doivent être signés et renvoyés le plus vite possible. Tu sais comment est le Conseil. » Orochimaru renifla.

« Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi vous n'aviez pas mis Tsunade et Jiraiya à leurs places. Clairement, la prospérité de Konoha passe au second plan pour eux. »

« Malheureusement, tant qu'ils sont encore capables et ne commettent aucun délit, je suis pieds et poings liés. Bonne chance avec ton nouveau protégé, mon élève idiot… »

Orochimaru prit le jeune garçon, qui n'avait pas dit un mot, par la main et s'en alla après avoir dit au revoir à son sensei.

* * *

Shibuyo Kokoro regardait avec mécontentement sa _'tutrice'_. Bah ! Comme si elle méritait le nom même de tutrice ! Tout ce qu'elle savait faire, c'était hurler sur elle et l'accuser de tous les maux du monde. Elle avait cinq ans, et alors que les autres apprenaient déjà à lire et à écrire, elle et les professeurs la mettait dans un coin, pratiquement incapable d'entendre ou de voir ce qui se passait.

« Hokage-Sama, la voici. Je vous souhaite bien du courage, elle est impossible. »

« Peut-être que vous ne devriez pas m'accuser de tous les maux de l'univers. Je vous ai dit que ce n'est pas de ma faute si votre vase s'est cassé. J'étais à _l'école_ à ce moment-là. »

« Je suis sûre que c'est toi, petite effrontée… »

« Il suffit ! Je vous remercie de me l'avoir amenée. »

Umino Iruka regarda la femme partir avec dédain. Soit, elle avait perdu son mari dans le Massacre des Shibuyo mais toujours… Son regard se porta sur la petite fille. Elle avait des cheveux châtains bouclés et des yeux noisette qui brillaient au soleil. Un seul mot venait à l'esprit.

_:: Trop mignonne ! ::_

« Kokoro, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, maintenant que la vieille mégère est partie. »

« Langue, Kokoro. »

« Désolé, Hokage-Sama. »

« Un jeune homme qui vient de rentrer à l'académie souhaite devenir ton gardien. Il est ici. » Kokoro se tourna vers Iruka et pencha sa tête tout en le regardant fixement. Elle lui sourit.

« Je l'aime beaucoup, vieil homme. Il a l'air gentil. »

Iruka avait renvoyé son sourire et se plut d'avoir l'approbation de la petite fille. Après quelques minutes pour signer tous les papiers, Iruka et Kokoro repartirent main dans la main.

Sandaime se plongea dans son fauteuil. Ce jour s'était bien passé et il était persuadé que les deux jeunes enfants auraient un brillant avenir et qu'il avait commencé réellement ce jour-ci.

* * *

_7 ans après_

Kokoro attendait impatiemment cette journée depuis… toujours, il lui semblait. Enfin, elle serait une kunoichi ! Elle aurait bien aimé passer le test plus tôt mais Iruka et Sandaime l'en avaient empêchée. Heureusement, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Hyuuga Hinata et, dans une moindre mesure, Aburame Shino et Akimichi Chôji, qui, par extension, l'avait amené à traîner avec Nara Shikamaru. Elle s'entendait dans une moindre mesure avec Yamanaka Ino et Inuzuka Kiba mais elle ne pouvait vraiment pas s'entendre avec Haruno Sakura et Uchiwa Sasuke. Ils étaient les plus pathétiques shinobis qu'elle avait rencontrés. Haruno n'était rien d'autre qu'une fan-girl stupide qui passait plus de temps à suivre son « véritable amour » qu'à s'entraîner pour devenir une kunoichi aguerrie quant à l'Uchiwa, il était le summum de l'asociabilité. Quand on savait que le travail d'équipe était primordial. Elle plaignait le pauvre bougre qui devait être sur une équipe avec ces deux-là.

Le test en soi n'était pas difficile, c'était le bunshin. Elle avait appris à le faire il y a des lustres. C'est tout naturellement qu'elle passa le test et reçu son hitai-ate. Le lendemain, ils revinrent pour savoir à quel Junín ils seraient échus. Quand elle entendit avec qui elle était placée, elle se leva et se mit à crier.

« Pourquoi je dois être avec eux ? On se déteste ! »

« Hokage-sama a validé les équipes, Kokoro. Il y a une équipe de traqueur, une équipe d'infiltration et une équipe de combat, qui se trouve être la tienne. »

« Mais… mais… aaaaaaaargh ! »

Kokoro se rassit et rumina. Elle était maudite. Jamais, même si elle faisait tous les efforts possibles pour son équipe, elle n'arriverait à s'entendre avec ses coéquipiers.

_:: Ça craint ! Ça craint à mort ! ::_


	3. Note rapide

Ca y est! L'Orochimaru-Sama Nouveau est arrivé! Cette note sera détruite pour être remplacé par le chapitre 2 prochainement!


End file.
